Stealing Angels
by dreamweaver2
Summary: Strange things begin to occur. Unusual letters, suspicious characters, abnormal pasts, and dangerous futures. What wild fire has begun? How can they stop it? What are the consequences for answers?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Run**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies.**

**Note from the Author: This will probably still be very similar to the older version for those of you who read it. Please enjoy! And if not tell me why. **

"_Nononononononnonononononono!" _It spun around her mind, a broken record. Her skin felt numb despite the fact that pine trees whipped her face maliciously, the sap clinging to her body. Each breath of air tore at her throat, coming in short gasps. She felt nothing but the adrenaline, almost a white fire that burned in her veins, scorching the inside of her skin. It made her soar over the fallen trees, her feet taking a moment of flight. Had she not been running for her life, the air between her toes might have felt good.

The sound of blaring sirens, and furious voices, with pounding feet sent her all the faster. She stole a glance back, her mistake. Her toenail cracked as a root snatched her foot. She fought to regain her balance, and trudged on, grinding her teeth against the pain and the blood. Her bones seemed that they would shatter apart on her, leaving her lying on the ground… helpless… doomed to be found.

Her nails bit into the palms of her hand; "_I will not be caught like that! If I'm going down, I'm going with fireworks!" _And with that thought, she picked up her speed once more, flying into the darkness. Her bones leapt from her skin when she heard someone start shouting at her.

"No matter how far you run girlie, we'll find you!" He shouted, his voice painted a deep murderous red.

Her smile was smug, stained with triumph.

"_Run, run, run as fast as you can, _

_Try all you want sonny, but I'm out of your hand!"_

With that she ran harder, a devil's delight shined in her eyes… they were giving up.

**A/N: Wow, I'm really bad at updating. I'm so sorry people! Hopefully this summer I'll be a little more attentive these stories. And by the by, her little chant I find is kind of weird but I couldn't figure out anything else. So umm… Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Crash **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies.**

"Do you think I should wear something special?" Prank asked the day of her birthday party.

"I'll tell you what I told you the other billion times you asked me. Be yourself, Marie." Sargent answered irritated, as she hung up a small Happy Birthday sign.

Prank giggled, "I just can't wait." She giggled again, a small rose blooming on each cheek.

"Look at yourself! You keep giggling when anyone even say's Spot's name! It's like you're a snooty proper lady that's crushing on some boy!" Sargent sat down.

"I am not a proper lady! And he's not just some boy, either! He's the leader of Brooklyn. Besides, you have to admit he is really handsome." Prank leaned lazily against a bed-frame her eyes glazed over as her mind wandered into a fantasy.

"I'll admit nothing. What I don't understand is why you don't try to go for a guy that's actually here. What about Jack?"

"Alaina, are you crazy?! He and Sarah have been going strong for… how long has it been, four months? Maybe longer? Something like that. I'd have to be insane to try to get in between that."

"Okay, fine. I understand what you're saying. What about Mush or Racetrack?" Sargent continued.

"Racetrack would probably cheat on me in less than three days! Mush he's kind, sweet, and an understanding guy. See why he's not right for me?"

"You know what they say, 'opposites attract'." Alaina shrugged.

"I don't believe in those quotes. They aren't always true. I prefer to only believe in things have been proved to be true."

"So fairytales are garbage to you?" Alaina sat up a bit straighter.

"I'm not saying that they aren't fun to listen to but… c'mon!"

"It is also said that 'one mans trash is another mans treasure.'" Alaina pointed out.

"Would you stop it with the quotes!"

"I'll stop with the quotes if you'll stop being a love sick toad waiting for a fly to fall into its mouth." Marie thundered after Alaina threatening her with hopeless bluffs. They skidded around beds, leaping over chairs (and a few people lazing about the floor).

"What are you two doing now?" The irritated and famous Jack Kelly turned from his conversation.

"She keeps talking about S-"

"Shut up!"

"But she never does anything about it."

"I will! Just not right now."

"Meaning never. You're such a scaredy cat!"

"Well, it's not like you do anything about your romantic life!"

"I have! You've just always been so busy talking about S-"

"Well, you keep up with these stupid quotes it's no wonder why you've had so few-"

"Never mind! Never mind! Jeez, you two are the strangest girls I've ever met!" Jack turned his back on them trying to catch up in the conversation.

"Thank you!" The girls shouted in unison grinning like idiots.

"Yeah, definitely the strangest." David murmured.

"Yeah, yeah." Marie rolled her eyes.

"Laina! Laina!" A small girl named Rose started tugging on Sargent's pant-leg.

"What is it Rose?"

"Bottles cut my dolls hair!" Rose whimpered, tugging at the ends of her cropped hair.

"Oh, no! Come one. Let's go talk with him." Sargent took the girl's hand and led her away.

David began counting the number of seconds this silence would last.

"8…9…1-"

"When do you think Spot's going to get here?" Prank asked restraining herself from bouncing up and down.

"Don't know. With a guy like Spot you never know." Jack replied, only half listening to what she was saying.

"Just like you. Although his reason is because of work while yours is… different." Prank chuckled.

"What was that?" Jack spun towards her, suspicion circling around his head.

"Well, it's true. He's more business and you're more… fun." Prank smiled.

"You know… that could be taken in so many different ways… I wonder how Spot would react to it." Jack chuckled.

"Odd how you didn't do something 'charming' after receiving a compliment like you usually do." Prank grinned her trickster's smile, "Remember the Medda Situation?"

Jack immediately dashed after her, "I told you to NEVER speak of that!"

"Ha! I remember that. I can't believe that they got Medda to believe that Jack was going to propose to her!" Mush laughed.

"Remember how she tried to 'let him down easy'?" Blink grinned.

"He's never heard the end of it." Racetrack shook his head.

"To think that these freaks are my friends." David muttered smiling.

"Let them be crazy, maybe she'll do something stupid like kiss Jack or something." Racetrack shrugged.

Prank stopped, Jack crashing into her, holding her captive in his bear arms.

"What?!" Prank screeched.

"You know, I take offense to that remark." Jack pouted.

"What's going on here?" Sargent asked with little interest in her voice.

"Even better if it was our dear 'Mother Hen' over there." Blink chuckled.

"Did what?" Sargent raised an eyebrow, her tone screaming 'Danger! Danger!'

"Kiss Jack." Racetrack answered without a second thought. Mush slapped his forehead while Blink kicked Race in the shin.

"Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to do that!" Alaina asked.

"What? Don't you think I'm… attractive?" Jack said comically, sliding beside Sargent, tossing his bangs out of his face. She raised her eyebrows.

"Well… I'll bet he kisses one of you if he goes to Medda's and is given enough beers." Racetrack said.

"I can find that rather insulting!" Prank exclaimed, placing her hands over her heart.

"I find that reassuring." Sargent muttered.

"Oh, you wound me with your words!" Jack said dramatically.

"Besides that?" Prank asked one hand on her hip leaning slightly.

"Err… well… not likely." Racetrack scratched the back of his head.

"Did Spot say anything besides that he'd come?" Prank twirled to face Jack.

"He said, 'sounds fun, hope there'll be lots of beer'." Jack grinned.

"What is it with you men and alcohol?" Sargent asked crossly. Sargent was a very clean person. She wouldn't drink, smoke, or curse. As it was stated before, she's a clean person.

"HEY!" David spun around.

"What? Are you saying you aren't a man or something?" She asked before she dashed off.

"Wow, that sounds like something I would say!" Prank beamed.

"So… are we ever going to have this party or what?" Crutchy smiled kindly.

"Yeah! When's it gonna start?" Mush and Specs asked.

"When Spot gets here!" Everyone sighed and groaned. They knew that Spot loved to take his time.

"Is he ever gonna get here?" Les asked, tugging on Jack's pants.

"He will. He's just gonna be late." Jack answered smiling at Les's excited face.

"He certainly loves making an entrance." Sargent whispered under her breath as she wiped Les's face with a wash cloth.

"That's just how he rolls." Prank said defensively.

"Yeah, yeah." Sargent watched Les as he ran off with his friends.

The conversation ended when the shrieking sound of shattering glass echoing through the walls.

**Author's Note: I've made some changes, even though they're probably not that noticeable. Tell me what you think. Be honest... even brutal.**


End file.
